


cold hands

by antsizedego



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blowjobs, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, It's so good., LMAO, M/M, Modern AU, THIS IS SO FUCKIN' SOFT., aaron burr loves to suck dick and you can pry that out of my cold dead hands, alexander cries?, alexander literally re-falls in love with burr so many times in this, also, also im sorry for all u washette fans lookin for a good fic this is hamburr but it's like, an insane drought of good hamburr smutfics, anyway please enjoy this i love it a lot and it took me forever., but also porn of our founding fathers??? at least one of them????, but still, first of all, four thousand....five hundred....ten words....., gwash is so confused lmao poor dude, he doesn't even know it at first and tbh if that ain't me, i can't believe that my first smutfic is not only the longest thing I've written, i forgot to mentiON THAT LMAO, i wrote this because i love new years eve kisses, im dead guys., in lafayette's house....and they fuck on their bed???, is burr a founding father????, it's like 12 am i am tired and my wrists hurt from typing all of this, like actually cries, new years eve kisses, plus i typed almost all of this in like 1 (ish) goes, probably not lmao, real tears, really its just one single blowjob?, second of all this is the longest thing I've ever written....., so there's no editing or anything, speaking of which, that and there's like..., they kiss at midnight, third of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsizedego/pseuds/antsizedego
Summary: What can go wrong when you're at a New Years Eve party with your boyfriend? You're just chillin' out, making out on the couch after the ball drops. Everyone leaves, which is cool. You're like...best friends with the owner of the house, so it's not an issue if you stay there for longer........or for all night ;)(TLDR; alexander hamilton and aaron burr are dating and they fuck on lafayette and washington's bed but it's super fucking soft.)





	cold hands

Aaron Burr tasted like bad sparkling water and almonds mixed with an icebreaker. Alexander couldn't possibly complain, since the only thing he's consumed the entire evening was horderves with cheeses and meats on them. He had to taste like the average college football player who hadn't showered in a week. Alexander stayed quiet as Aaron pulled away from the midnight kiss. Their foreheads were still together, their lips brushing as he spoke.

"Happy New Years, honey."

Alexander hummed happily, readjusting his position on Aaron's lap, letting his arms drape around the other's shoulders carefully. He propped his head on one of his arms and kissed Aaron's cheek from that position. "Happy New Years."

They sat like that for a while, chests flush, letting their heartbeats sink into a comfortable pattern as they listened to the hum of the party around them. There was laughing from a corner of a room, and people waving goodbyes. Alexander would've waved back if he hadn't been caught up in Aaron's soft skin, how he smelled- like a fancy cologne, but put on so expertly that it could never be over powering. He was caught up in how his man looked with his eyes shut, lashes twitching as his eyes moved from under their lids. The circles that were being rubbed slowly, expertly, and sluggishly into the small of his back were just as distracting. Aaron started humming a tune that had never left anyone's vocal chords and Alexander reached up a hand to turn the other's mouth to his lips again.

Alexander really didn't know how long they were kissing- he had lost track of time way before the New Year's ball even dropped. He was called back to earth when Aaron pulled away, a fond look on his face. God, when did he get to be so beautiful? The soft yellow glow from the indoor lighting wasn't helping Alexander's melting heart as he traced the contour of Aaron's face. Wait. He was speaking.

"I'm sorry," Alexander whispered, "What were you saying?"

Aaron gave a huff of a laugh, "I was asking what your new year's resolutions were."

"Oh. That's easy."

"If it's so easy, then spit it out-"

Alexander gave a halfhearted glare. He didn't want to argue right now, and honestly, he was hoping that Aaron took that as a late Christmas gift.  
"My resolutions are to kiss you more."

Aaron scoffed, "That's what your resolution is every year, Alexander."

He gave half a laugh, "Yeah, well, at least I have resolutions, baby."

"Alexander Hamilton, you know that resolutions are just a waste of time. No one-"

"Shhh...." Alexander cooed, pressing a silencing kiss to Aaron's mouth, "Talk less."

"Hey. You two."

The third voice startled them both and Alexander rolled off Aaron's lap, whining, to look at the third party. Lafayette was staring back at them, with an almost nasty grin.

"The rest of us are going to Angie's place. I'm guessing you two want to stay?" Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows and Alexander halfheartedly threw a couch pillow at him. Lafayette caught it and laughed before walking to the door and shrugging on his coat. He waved goodbye and winked, closing the door. All of that had gone over too fast for Alexander to process, and the only thing that brought him back to reality was Burr moving to grab Alex by the waist.

Alexander looked over him again, blinking the gloss out of his eyes. "Hey. It's really quiet in here."

"Well, Lafayette did say that everyone was going to Angelica's house."

"He- oh. Yes. He did say that."

"Mm." Aaron hummed, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Alexander's shoulder, "Are you tired?"

No. Alexander wasn't tired- he was distracted. Distracted by so many things: how Aaron's breath was warm against his neck, how silent the house is. He noticed that someone turned the TV off and wondered when that happened. He was distracted by how Aaron's neck looked in the soft, midnight light. It was a moment he didn't want to disturb. He wanted to burn this memory into his brain- the way the light followed the curvature of Aaron's figure, how his muscles were exaggerated by the lamplight. The way that Aaron breathed so softly that it was almost unnoticeable. Alexander felt that pressure in the corner of his eyes, his mouth, throat, and stomach- he was so in love with Aaron Burr.

"You're so beautiful." Alexander whispered, running his hands over Aaron's back, "So beautiful."

His fingers got caught in the fabric of the shirt, and he grew annoyed at the waves of the fabric. Sure, it was nice, but it wasn't Aaron. He slid up the fabric and ghosted a hand along the strong back that he had uncovered. Alexander took note over the way Aaron tensed up and paused for a moment, waiting. He held his breath, focusing on the body that was on him. "Aaron?" The name was a rasp, a choke.

The other sat up, and Alexander made sure to keep his hand on his back as he moved. "Are you okay?" Alexander managed to choke out again. Burr nodded, leaning in for another kiss. Hamilton closed his eyes and reciprocated the kiss, letting his hands move along Aaron's inseam once more. The top of his nails softed the smooth skin and he found himself lost in the sensuality of it all. A warm feeling built up in his stomach. Pleasantly, it crawled up his chest and made it's way into his mouth before he broke the kiss only to plant soft touches to Aaron's chin, jaw and neck. His lips halfway chapped and warm contrasted against the cool skin of his lover's neck. His nails dug softly into Aaron's shoulder blades, as if keeping himself steady while he slowly made his way across every inch of skin that he had access too. He needed to touch it all.

He felt the rumble of Aaron's voice on his lips as he made his way across the delicate skin on the other's throat, "Alexander...."

He paused, not picking up his head from it's position. He felt Aaron's hand take out his pony tail and comb out the wavy, black hair. The other tipped his head back, giving Alex more room to work his magic. Alexander pulled away for a moment (earning a hiss from Aaron) to pull the annoying shirt off of Aaron's skin. He discarded the shirt over the side of the couch and without even hesitating, latched back to the skin that was being offered to him. His fingers found their way to Aaron's sides this time, and they dug into the soft flesh there. His breath caught in his chest as Aaron gripped his sides just a little bit harder, like a sapling taking root in it's new home. Alexander closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Aaron's neck and sucked at the patch of skin; the action earned him a soft yank of his hair, which caused him to pull off and look at Aaron almost quizzically. Aaron blinked slowly before leaning in to kiss Alexander again.

Only this time it wasn't one of those sleepy kisses from earlier- it had a hint of urgency behind the pair of lips meeting, a soft rumble of thunder making it's way out of Alexander's chest. He had no trouble matching Aaron's intensity, only dousing the wildfire kiss to move so he was straddling Aaron's lap. The kiss was rekindled with the new position of wind and heat. Alexander's hands scrabbled at Burr's jaw, trying to bring him closer. Chests flush, legs uncomfortable but in the most comfortable way, and hearts pounding, it was all Alexander could do to keep from letting the pent up emotions leak from his eyes.

He nuzzled Aaron's neck as the other man unbuttoned his shirt, and complied as Aaron gently took off the shirt, arm by arm and tossing it away.

Alexander was molten glass in Aaron's expert, artisan hands. Melting at the touch of the other's hands on his chest, Alexander paused in all his movements to burn the feeling to memory. The way Aaron bent forward to nibble at his jawline, neck, collarbones...living in the feeling of Aaron's calloused, cool hands running against his own heated chest, pausing at the softer parts of him. He took in the sight of his lover in the shoddy, one a.m. lighting. Hard edges connected by soft skin, cool lips meeting Alexander's own burning skin...contradistinctions present not only in touch and sight, but in style. Aaron was fast, but thorough, in his endeavors, whereas Alexander was slow, like a mapmaker. Detailed, precise, and going over the same patches of skin to make sure every single detail was correct. It was so different from their normal styles. Aaron, forever waiting, patient and endearing while Alexander preferred to get things done and over with, precision lacing his actions, but not the kind of precision that was needed to commit defined detail to memory.

Alex whined when the touching stopped and leaned into the hand that cupped his face. He looked into Aaron's eyes, which were as big as saucers, but full of concern. Alexander was vaguely aware of Aaron speaking- his mouth was moving and that beautiful, smooth as melted chocolate, voice was ringing in his ears, but he was more focused on Aaron's eyes. So big...full. He was in love with those eyes.

A sharp "Alexander." brought him back to reality and his eyes focused on Aaron's face as a whole. Annoyance was masked by concern on the other's features, and suddenly he wanted to know what he did to make such a beautiful face have that look.

"Alexander," Aaron said again, breathing in, wiping a wetness from his lover's face, "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you-"

"Hurt me? No. Aaron, god-" Alexander started, disbelief covering his features. He started talking, not even realizing it, "How could you think that? You fucking god, you thing of beauty. You would make Aphrodite give up her title just by being in her presence. Helios would be forced to wear a visor being within a hundred feet of you. You glow and you're more beautiful than Hathor, more wise than Isis. I covet you more than Yahweh coveted his people. You god of wonder, born from Zeus' forehead, how could you ever think that you hurt me?"

Aaron stared at Alexander for a moment or two, hands cupping his face. "I love you, Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander moved his own hands to mimic Aaron's position. He stared into those dark eyes, churning and wide. He noted how his mouth moved so gently with every breath, how his eyes moved back and fourth, searching Alex's own. He committed every single detail to memory. So many memories had already been made tonight, but Alexander was determined to remember it all.

"I love you more than the sun and the moon love the earth, Aaron Burr."

Aaron gently pushed Alexander off his lap and stood up before picking the smaller man up. Alex put his arms around the other's neck, breath heavy and eyes sultry. He reached up and caressed the side of Aaron's face, voice innocent, "Where are we going?"

"A place that is a bit more comfortable than the couch." Aaron looked down at the other with a fond smile and laughed a little.

Alexander's arms tightened around Aaron's neck as he was set down gently on Lafayette's bed. Who would've thought that their first time fucking would be on one of Alexander's best friends. Rest in piss Gil and George, but it's happening.

Aaron didn't move to sit next to Alex, instead he pushed the other's shoulders gently until Alex was lying on the bed, arms above his head. Aaron was on him again, kissing and sucking at his neck, nipping at Alex's jutting collarbones. A sultry moan escaped him when Aaron suckled his nipple, fingers lightly pinching the other. Alexander squeezed his eyes shut, panting when Aaron pulled at the nub with his teeth. He whined when the mouth was gone, the noise turned into another wanton moan when the other nub got the same treatment. He arched his chest, hands reaching down and halfheartedly pulling at his loose hair. His breath grew shallow when Aaron started planting sloppy kisses in a line down his middle, sucking at the waist of his pants. Hands dragged themselves down his sides, one of them tracing the waistline of his jeans. The other hand, however, was busy unbuttoning the jeans and soon they were hanging around his ankles. Alexander kicked them off, careful of Aaron's legs.

Aaron hovered over Alexander, hands on either side of his hips. He looked up at the other, asking for permission, "Is this okay?"

Alexander's eyes searched Aaron's face, that pleasant feeling crawling up his chest again. It exploded out of his lips in a wispy answer, "This is perfect."

That seemed to be the only answer that Aaron needed because not two seconds later, he was down on Alexander, mouthing him through the cotton fabric of his boxers. The smaller of the two squirmed and lifted his hips (only slightly) as a breathy gasp escaped him. The difference between the cool he had gotten used to and the warm of Aaron's mouth was drastic and he wanted more. He gripped the sheets in his hand and looked down at Aaron, surprised to see the other looking up at him, his mouth half covered by the erection in his boxers. He felt the firmness of the other's tongue through the cloth, tracking it as it moved upwards with it's owner. Alexander let out a wanton moan as he felt it track over his clothed hips and bump onto his hot skin. It was cold, wet and he wanted it on his dick so fucking badly.

Aaron licked a stripe up from his belly to his jaw and kissed him again for a second before going back down with open mouthed kisses here and there. He was so good at this...Alexander was losing his fucking mind.

"A-Aaron-" Alexander gasped out, his hands fisting the sheets and tugging up, "Aphrodite is c-calling. She s-says she's s-sorry for stealing your t-title."

"That's nice of her," Aaron commented softly, finally taking off those damn boxers. Alexander sighed in relief- finally. He was met with a surprise, however, when as soon as the garment was off, there wasn't anything touching his dick, or any of his private area. Alexander picked his head up and looked startled as he saw the other man undoing his belt and shoving down his own jeans. Alexander moved to get up but was stopped in his tracks by a harsh glare.

"No, Alexander. It's my turn to treat you."

Alex leaned on his elbow, a confused look masking his features, "I'm sorry, what?"

Aaron looked sorta sheepish. He looked down at the ground and then at his hands. Shrugging, he looked up at Alexander once more. "You did a lot of things for me last year. So, it's my turn to do something for you."

Alex wasn't about to say no to getting his dick sucked, but he was still confused as to how Aaron needed to repay him. If anything, it was Alexander who needed to be treating Aaron. He pulled a lot of stunts last year that almost got Aaron into trouble, that definitely got himself in trouble, and generally just caused everyone, especially Aaron, grief. If Aaron was thinking of something else, he had no idea what it was. But, Alex didn't have time to think about that right now, 'cause Aaron was moving again and he wanted to be ready for whatever would come.

The kissing started at the inside side of the knee; open mouthed and a little wet, Alexander twitched a little at the thought of that mouth covering his cock. "A-Ahh...." He whispered, gripping his hair.

The kisses continued up his thigh and ended with a little nip at the skin where his thigh and pelvis met. The same treatment was given to the other leg before Alexander saw Aaron getting ready to spit in his hand.

"No...." Alexander protested a little. Aaron looked up from his hand, in the middle of gathering spit. Alexander reached forward for his hand and Aaron gave it to him. Grabbing the limb by the wrist, he leaned forward and licked a stripe on the palm. It was wet with saliva and started dripping a little from the top of the stripe. Alexander made two more and sucked each finger individually to get every inch nice and wet; he could only imagine what it would feel like to have Aaron's dick in his mouth. He groaned a little as Aaron started to move his fingers out of the his mouth. A satisfied smile was on Aaron's face as he placed a small kiss on Alexander's cheek.

"You look so good with something in your mouth."

The words were whispered in his ear and he groaned. He didn't have a response for him- he was too focused on how Aaron's hand had found it's way to his dick. His fingers wrapped around his width, thumb pressing against the vein at the bottom. One pump up and Aaron took the precum that was leaking out of the head and brought it with him on the pump down. The liquid was smoother than the saliva, but Alexander relished in the mixing of textures. Aaron kept up the slow pace, his thumb swiping at the head every now and again. He registered that Aaron was calling him beautiful and that he wanted to hear his voice, but Alexander was speechless. His words were lost on his tongue and the only thing he could spit out was another moan. Aaron's hand moved with the chuckle that escaped him.

Alexander let Aaron move him so he could join him on the bed. He saw through half-lidded eyes that Aaron was all eyes and mouth for him. Finally was the only thing Alexander could think of before his mind was wiped blank.

Aaron's mouth was fit perfectly over the head of Alexander's cock. Lips touching the top bottom and sides, tongue sliding over the rest. Alexander's face scrunched up as he let out a moan that ripped out from the bottom of his throat, "A-Aaron-!"

The gentle use of his lover's name continued as Aaron slid down Alexander's length, tongue following the vein, flattening against the bottom of his dick. Once again, Aaron's lips were wrapped around the base of the head of Alex's member, tongue working in circles from the bottom to the top of it. At that point, the only thing coming out of Alexander's mouth was mewls and occasional words: "A-Aaron you're so  _fucking_ good at this" or "Jesus Christ- you're going to be the death of me-". Aaron simply fought back a smile and let his tongue flick at the tip, which earned a loud keen from Alexander. 

He lapped at the top of it, saliva coating the slit, and pulled off with a pop. Alexander whined, hands gripping at the sheets like he wanted to grab Aaron's head and force him back down. "N-No." He hissed, "No please- Aaron-" 

"Please what?" Aaron whispered, gripping the base of Alexander's dick, looking up at him, the iris in his eyes just a ring around his pupils. Alexander briefly wondered if his own eyes looked like that. 

"You know what I want," He whined, hands scrabbling at the sheets, nails digging in, searching for something to ground himself. The cooling spit on the top of his hot dick made his face scrunch up again. He let his head hit the bed and let out a low moan, "A-Aaron  _please._ "

"You have to tell me what you want, Alexander." Aaron drawled, kissing the inside of Alexander's thigh. He was enjoying this  _way_ too much. His kisses grew close to the base of Alex's dick- they even ventured onto his balls- but never crossed the line. Almost each one earned him a low cry or a huff. Aaron smiled at that, and Alexander could feel it through the kisses.

Aaron continued with the kisses, patiently waiting for Alex to tell him what he wants. Closer- No, don't move-  _fuck._

"A-Aaron," Alexander gasped out, "Please-  _fuck_ \- m-make me cum-"

"Aww...." Aaron grinned, finally touching his dick with that fantastic tongue of his, "That's what I wanted to hear...." 

 A long, hot stripe was licked up the length of his dick once again before the head was taken. Aaron popped of the head again and spat on the tip, letting the saliva drip down the length of Alex's cock. Using it to his advantage, he took the tip in again and worked his magic while pumping spirals with a single hand. Alexander was a mess, hips bucking on accident, voice loud and primal, he didn't want it to stop. He even told Aaron to not stop, soon after declaring that he was coming. Vaguely aware of the fact that Aaron's mouth or hand never left him, he threw his head back and cried out. His vision brightened but soon blinded him with a darkness that can only be described as pure pleasure. It was like he was drowning but in breathable liquid. The air was palpable and so was his skin. His lungs burned, but his throat didn't care. He shuddered like a leaf in the wind and swallowed like he'd never tasted water. His head tipped to the side, cheek touching the soft sheets. His breath came and went heavily and his eyes blinked slowly. 

Looking down to Aaron, he saw him pull away with a mouthful of cum, dribbles coming out of the corner of his mouth. He saw him wipe his grinning mouth and grab his own dick, giving a few quick pumps before white, hot stripes coated Alexander's stomach, moving with each laboured breath. A whine escaped his mouth, "I wanted to do that...." The protest was soft, but it didn't go unheard. Aaron let out his own groan, eyes closing as he wiped his mouth again, swallowing whatever was in it. A soft breath escaped him as he gave soft kisses from Alexander's neck to his mouth. The one on his mouth lasted longer, was slow and comforting- a huge difference from what coming felt like. Alex reached up and cupped Aaron's face, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. After a moment or so, Aaron pulled away, holding Alexander's face and searching his eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

"Mhm..." Alexander replied, rubbing his nose against the other's.

"You know I'm right," Aaron laughed, "I bet you'll look prettier with that mouth of yours working magic on me.

"I bet so too, if you would've let me do it," Alexander pouted.

"Next time," Aaron promised, leaving the bed. Alexander picked up his head and watched him leave before putting it back down on the now cool satin sheets. He was careful not to turn over as he put his arms together under his head. He let his eyes drift shut, but didn't fall asleep. He let his mind wander to different thoughts like 'next time' or the fact that Aaron made him beg. He felt bad, too, because he hadn't been able to touch Aaron in the way he wanted to. Alexander hoped that it was okay with Aaron. He comforted himself with the thought of "Well, if Aaron had wanted me to touch him, he would've told me." The only thing that drew him out of the worried state of mind was the mattress dipping as Aaron sat down. 

A warm washcloth brushed over his stomach, cleaning him up. Alexander opened his eyes and grinned at Aaron, who wasn't looking at him. His face was back to it's normal deadpan, impossible to read, like always. He watched the way the dark chocolate eyes flicked up and down his naked figure, and the way his shoulders moved when he sighed. He was starting to stand up when Alexander shot out a hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going? I see that glass of water."

Aaron looks over, startled, before breaking into a grin, "I thought you were asleep, your highness. I didn't want to disturb you."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Alexander teased back, sitting up, "Peasants don't talk to a king like that."

"Good thing I'm not a peasant," Aaron shot back, handing over the water. Alexander rolled his eyes and gulped it down. He sat in silence while Burr got dressed. Alexander leaned over and put the glass on the table before standing up and putting on his own pants. He looked over at Aaron and then glanced at the bed before buckling his belt, "Lafayette and Washington are gonna kill us."

Aaron turned to him before looking to the bed, "Fuck."

"Heh."

It was silent for a second before Aaron spoke up, "Well. We have to wash the sheets and the blankets. The pillows are fine."

Alexander sighed and nodded, "For once, you're right, and it's only because I'm too tired to argue." He walked over to the side of the bed opposite of Aaron, tossing the pillows to a chair.

"We should fuck more often then," Aaron joked, doing the same.

They stripped the bed together and carried down the goods to the wash room. Alexander knew this place like the back of his hand, and Aaron was...getting better at it. He led his lover through the dark basement, and opened the door that lead them to the washing machine. 

"I wonder how many washing machine jokes Washington hears on a daily basis..." Alexander wonders out loud, stuffing the sheets and blankets it while Burr readied the soap.

"Probably too many," He answered, pouring it in. Alexander pressed the settings button before leaning on Aaron, "Lafayette won't mind if we stay the night-"

A loud crash from upstairs and a few choice words in French was all Alexander needed to know that Lafayette was home. And, if Lafayette was home, than so was George. He buried his face in Aaron's chest and let out a loud groan of displeasure. "How the fuck are we gonna explain this."

"We don't have to? I mean, there's a back entrance down here, right?" 

Alexander looked up, squinted, then grinned, "Aaron Burr, you tricky bastard."

"No. I just don't want to run into Washington when he sees that his satin sheets are gone."

Right on cue, the voice of George is heard, "Gil- I know you're drunk off your ass- stop touching me- no we- there's- There's no god damned sheets-"

Alexander chokes back a howl of laughter before staring at Aaron, "Last one out to the car has to explain why the sheets are missing." And he bolted.

* * *

 

_January First, 2018_

LafaYETTE: Alexander, why are my sheets in the washer

punk: ;0 ;0

LafaYETTE: also you two forgot your shirts here last night, and I'm guessing that's why the sheets are in the washer....

punk: .......

punk: FUCK.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me writing 4,510 words for my first smutfic  
> FUCK  
> please tell me what you think?? is it good??? is it bad??? should I delete all my social media accounts because of how horrible this is????  
> also, highfive if you love washette with a burning passion like me.


End file.
